Dr. Eggman
*Maria Robotnik |nickname = *Eggman |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 185 cm (6' 1") |weight = 128 kg (282 lb) |hair color =Bald, auburn mustache |skin color = White |eye color = Blue |attire =Red Jacket, goggles, gloves, black jumpsuit |alignment = Villain |affiliation =Eggman Empire |likes =*Eggs *Philosophy *Inventing |dislikes = |skills = *Genius-level intellect *Mech Pilot |moves = |ability type = |food = Eggs of all kinds}} Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known as just Dr. Eggman, is one of the main antagonists of ''Sonic Legacy''. He is a Human with genius-level intellect. Article is under construction. Concept and creation During development, the team wanted to stray away from the commonly used route that Eggman was always traditionally a villain, and wanted to give him more of a reason for who he is and why. Time8th decided, after discussion, that he would be a scientist/engineer that was working for the improvements of everyone's lives on Mobius, both human and Mobian. His design was altered to fit a more younger appearance prior to his exile, and mild color changes to symbolize his paradigm shift from good to evil. Appearance A tall and overweight human. He's bald, with his most distinguishing trait being his large handlebar mustache and big red nose. He wears a red jacket with white stripes down the sleeves, and a set of two buckles with gold clasps on each side, white gloves, and black jumpsuit pants. History Pre-Exile Ivo Robotnik was a scientist who looked up to his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and wanted to better assist the lives of everyone on Mobius. He was best known for developing machines and practices that would assist disabled people, such as prosthesis, monitoring systems, and more. He inherited most of Gerald's research data, as well as heavily encrypted files that he wouldn't be able to decipher until much later, which provided him insight into the Chaos Emeralds, Gaia Temples, and research regarding the Fourth Great Civilization. After time perusing through Gerald's research, he wanted to attempt to study the Chaos Emeralds to try and harness their potential to the betterment of society, similar to the work Gerald did earlier in his career. However, he was not able to study the Emeralds that were currently known on Mobius, as they were sanctified within their respective temples and monitored by each nation. This led to him breaking in and researching the Emeralds discreetly during gaps in shift monitoring. At some point in his career, an tragedy occurs, which labels Robotnik as an irredeemable threat to Mobius, resulting in his exile from society, and his eventual adoption of the title of "Dr. Eggman." Legacy's Prelude Dr. Eggman is shown to be monitoring the activities of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tempest the Dolphin, sometime after their trek through the Green Hill and Marble Zones. He continues to have their progress tracked as they proceed through the Labyrinth Zone and begin to enter his base in the Scrap Brain Zone. (SL #2-3) He meets and talks to Sonic for the first time when the former reaches him, having kidnapped Tempest and threatening her as his hostage, baiting Sonic into a trap filled with explosives. (SL #4) Personality .]]Dr. Eggman is a showman at heart, having an admiration for flair and theatrics due to a love of the circus and amusement parks as a child. To this end, he presents himself as a grandstanding entertainer, even while terrorizing his enemies, often lending to an eerie dissonance between his attitude and his battles. Pre-Exile, Dr. Robotnik was noted for being a very kind individual who would always inspire hope in people, often acting jovial, friendly and understanding to even strangers. His outside-box thinking has led to many a breakthrough. This unorthodox attitude towards science was infectious, leaving his colleagues inspired. Powers and abilities Before his exile, Dr. Eggman (or simply Dr. Robotnik as he was known as then) was known as one of the world's most intelligent scientists, creating many machines and devices aiding the medical field, including advanced prosthetics. Even the trauma of his eventual exile didn't dull his intellect, as he turned his attention and effort towards new machines like his badniks, ships, and even his "daughter" Omelette. His advanced knowledge of all types of technology has allowed him to create technological wonders ahead of decades of where they might normally be. While as a human, he has no significant powers, his skill piloting aircraft, ships and mechanized battlesuits are noteworthy unto themselves. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Though at first he seemed like a minor nuisance, Sonic the Hedgehog gradually proved himself to be a credible threat throughout the events of the South Island incident as he disrupted operations and destroyed numerous badniks. Upon Sonic and Tempest's arrival at the Scrap Brain Zone, Dr. Eggman promised to remedy the situation once and for all... Omelette Robotnik Dr. Eggman's "daughter", who he had constructed sometime between his exile from society, and the present day. She acts as his assistant in many situations, and is often scolded for her childish ways. Judging by her appearance and the fact she was built as a child and not resembling an adult, it does seem that Eggman harbors a sincere parental bond with her, but his descent into isolation hardened his feelings towards her. Quotes *"I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Try not to die where I can't see you in the meantime!" '' *''"You may be quick on the reflexes, but it pales in comparison to the processing power of the SCRAP BRAIN!"'' Trivia *Legacy Eggman's iconic nickname doesn't derive from Sonic, but rather his colleagues in his various fields of study jokingly referring to him as "the egg man" for his legendary love of everything eggs when it comes to food. Category:Article stubs Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males